The Loss of Thessia
by Jack RB
Summary: With the fall of Thessia and the loss on the lead to the Catalyst, Commander Shepard has become full of rage and anger, and that anger must be let out some how. This does contain spoilers, you have been warned.


**[CAUTION SPOILERS ARE PRESENT IN THIS STORY]**

* * *

><p>Shepard entered his cabin, with his hands balled into fists. He walked down to the front of his bed. He simply stood there, thinking of what just happened; his hands unclenched. The Reapers took over Thessia, and that Bastard Kai Leng took the only lead to the Catalyst. He knew he was there, he could have done something to stop him, but he didn't. Just knowing this filled him with rage and anger. He tried to think about something else; anything else. I didn't work. No matter how hard he tried, the thoughts just returned back to Thessia and Kai. There was so much he could take. He looked towards the large metal support to his left; he felt his right hand start to ball into a fist. His breathing stated to became heavier; thinking of all the things he could have done differently. He tried to keep himself calm, but it wasn't working, then something in him snapped.<p>

A large clang rang out in the cabin, then another, and another, and another. After a lost track of hits against the solid beam, he stopped to look at his blood on the support, and the blood oozing from his knuckles onto the floor. He moved over to his bed and collapsed onto it. Letting his right hand hang over the edge of the bed; with the blood slowly dripping into a pool on the floor, he brought his left hand to his eyes. He began to sob from the pain and grief. As started sobbing his cabin's door opened, he looked up and saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway, Tali, she brought him a small amount of joy, but not enough to improve his mood.

She walked into cabin and sat beside him, she looked at his bleeding hand. She reached for it, but he retracted from her. "You need that checked out." She said calmly.

"Its fine, it just needs to be rinsed and wrapped up." He replied, Tali stood up and reached her hand out to him. He looked up at it and accepted it, she helped him up off the bed and led him to the bathroom. She moved over to the sink, and placed his hand onto the rim of the sink, she turned on the sink's tap and reached for a towel. Shepard moved his into the running stream and watched the blood, diluted by the water, rundown the plughole. Tali pulled his hand out, and began drying his hand. She grabbed his free hand and placed it onto the towel. She moved over to the first-aid kit; Shepard had in placed in there after he visited Citadel. Tali opened it and pulled out a bandage and medical tape, walking back over to him she removed the wet and bloody towel and wrapped the bandage tightly around his hand, after she was finished, she led him out of the bathroom and back to the bed.

There was a long moment of silence before Tali broke it. "What happen?"

Shepard stared at his bandaged hand. "Cerberus took our only lead to the Catalyst. I was there… and I could have done something about." He replied as voice increasing in anger.

"Robert, I was there with you, there was nothing else you could have done." She reinsured him, she placed her hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged away causing Tali to move her hand off him.

"There were things I could have done. I could have stopped him."

Tali grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her. "There was nothing you could have done. You were holding on for life, trying to climb out before that piece flooring gave way." Shepard could start to hear Tali's voice crack. "If you had fallen, you wouldn't be here… I would have lost you, I-I-I…" She then started to cry. Seeing this made all Shepard's rage and anger suddenly disappear, he couldn't stand seeing her like this, and knowing that he caused it. He brought his arms around her and pulled her close to him, she rested her head onto his neck. After a minute of constant crying from Tali, and some tears from Shepard, he pulled out of their embrace, he moved his hands from her back to her mask. Tali looked straight into his watery eyes. "I'm sorry…" he said with pure sadness in his voice.

"I shouldn't ha-" she stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"It's ok. You're just stressed."

"It's not that, it's…" he took a deep breath. "I'm just upset at that no matter what I do in this damn war, I can't save everyone. I knew from the start I couldn't save everyone, but… I thought I would be able save more. But Thessia showed me no matter how hard I try people are going to die in this war." Small tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He then rested his head onto her visor, she then leaned back onto the bed, taking him with her. They stared at each other, Tali wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer, Shepard did the same.

He looked straight into her eyes, and gave a soft smile. "Thank you, for being here." He closed his eyes and rested his head onto her visor, she closed her eyes as well. "You're welcome." She whispered in a seductive way, causing Shepard to let out a small chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped that you have enjoyed this Oneshot, please give a review.<strong>


End file.
